Considering the prevalence of personal computers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and other computing and/or communications devices, users may sometimes desire to use more than one application, or more than one view of a single application at once. For example, a person may be viewing a webpage in a browser when they desire to email the page they are viewing to a friend without closing the browser. As another example, a person may be composing an e-mail to a first person and wish to view another email to a second person without closing the first email.
In some instances users may even desire to use more than one device at once. For example, a person may be using one device when they suddenly receive a phone call from a friend on a second device. As another example, a person may be engaged in a conversation with a friend on a first device and suddenly wish to share with that friend some piece of content that they are viewing on a second device. The person may wish to do either of these tasks without diverting their attention away from whichever device they are using at the time.